


The Devil Among Us

by gumwitch, WorstGirlEva



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Heaven Will Be Mine (Visual Novel), We Know the Devil (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Post Cradle's Graces Ending, venus is an egg and still using he/him pronouns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gumwitch/pseuds/gumwitch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorstGirlEva/pseuds/WorstGirlEva
Summary: Venus, Jupiter and Neptune journey through space after Cradle’s Graces split humanity in two, but their peace is broken when the ship mysteriously starts to malfunction. Could there be an imposter among them?
Relationships: Jupiter/Neptune (We Know the Devil), Jupiter/Neptune/Venus (We Know the Devil), Jupiter/Venus (We Know the Devil), Neptune/Venus (We Know the Devil)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The Devil Among Us

  


We never could get used to living on the _Maria_. We didn’t hate it, but it always exuded an aura of discomfort. The oxygen tasted stale, and the gravity was never calibrated quite right. The roar of the engines was a constant din that reverberated throughout the ship, exacerbating the anxiety of living ten centimeters of sheet metal away from the void. We were happy to be here, though. Space sucked, but Earth sucked more.

The screens of navigation were always a chaotic mess of data. A chaos that Neptune, the _Maria’s_ pilot, had a talent for understanding, to the surprise of Jupiter and Venus. Ship’s readings were normal. She liked that. It gave her an excuse to do nothing all day but browse the internet and watch the stars glitter beyond the cockpit. We all had to find some way to pass the time.

We had a long way to go still to truly escape Earth’s influence, and Neptune knew the fuel had been perfectly calculated and confirmed time and time again to be enough to carry them all the way to their destination. Venus had made sure of that at least seven times in increasingly growing attacks of anxiety about being stranded in deep space.

Venus was the one in charge of systems. Nothing specific, he was just very good at dealing with all of them, being constantly anxious at the dangers of deep space travel, and whether or not he would come to regret ever leaving earth. Reactor maintenance, hydroponic crops, electrical wiring, he knew everything about how to take care of the ship. That was what it took to calm his nerves.

Jupiter, the leader of the expedition, made sure to comfort him that space wasn’t that scary, and that they had an important job to do after the messy breakup Earth and Cradle’s Graces had. She didn’t have much administrative work to do beyond the occasional report back to Earth, and the long trip was starting to get boring. Babying Venus would have to do. 

Jupiter usually had her fun flexing her skills with the ship’s weapons against an asteroid field while Neptune piloted them to safety. There wasn’t anything more invigorating for her than a daring maneuver through a meteor shower, blazing lasers slicing boulders twice the size of the _Maria_ in twain. Except maybe Neptune complimenting her shooting.

Before she could repress that thought, she was snapped out of her daydreaming by a sudden, enveloping darkness. Lights all across the ship had gone out.

NEPTUNE: What the-  
NEPTUNE: Venus are you playing pranks on us?  
VENUS: What!  
VENUS: No?  
VENUS: Why would I do that???  
NEPTUNE: *Sigh*  
NEPTUNE: I know you wouldn't but sometimes I wish you did.  
NEPTUNE: It would make things more interesting here  
NEPTUNE: Anyway what's going on in here  
NEPTUNE: Captain?

Neptune only ever called Jupiter by her role when she expected her to be acting on her responsibilities.

JUPITER: I’m in the dark here!  
JUPITER: Not like.  
JUPITER: Literally in the dark.  
JUPITER: You know I’m in the dark because the lights went off.  
JUPITER: But I’m also in the dark because I don’t know what’s going on in here.  
NEPTUNE:  
NEPTUNE: Thank you.  
VENUS: Well it’s true, she is in the dark.  
VENUS: But, well, if it’s a problem with the lights we should check electrical?  
NEPTUNE: Venus we’re in navigations.  
NEPTUNE: How are you going to find your way there in this darkness?  
NEPTUNE: This ship is a maze.  
NEPTUNE: It’s like.  
NEPTUNE: Ship of Leaves am I right fellas?  
NEPTUNE:  
NEPTUNE: Anyway.  
VENUS: Anyway it’s not hard.  
VENUS: I mean if we follow the left-hand rule or the wallflower we are bound to get there sometime!  
VENUS: You just need to choose either left or right and take that side at every turn.  
JUPITER: Yeah, that’s a legit plan.  
NEPTUNE: I’m pretty sure an impostor will get you before you reach electrical if you take a detour to every corner.  
JUPITER: An…  
JUPITER: An impostor?  
NEPTUNE: Jupiter for the love of god please don’t tell me you never heard of impostors.  
JUPITER: I mean I did.  
JUPITER: I just thought they were made up.  
JUPITER: Like some creepy pasta for impressionable teenagers.  
NEPTUNE: Yeah don’t believe in it either I was just making an absurd joke of something that would never happen.  
NEPTUNE: And later I was just amazed you didn’t knew what an impostor was.  
NEPTUNE: Impostors are stupid, but Venus’ plan is also stupid.  
VENUS: Well what is your plan then miss planny mc...?  
VENUS: Plans face?  
NEPTUNE:  
NEPTUNE: My plan is that I know you can turn on emergency power from here to electrical.  
NEPTUNE: The thing is I’m the only person that knows how to handle that.  
NEPTUNE: Also it was made to be handled by two people  
NEPTUNE: So one of you will have to stay here with me and the other has to go there to fix electrical.  
NEPTUNE: Alone  
VENUS: Oh dear.  
JUPITER: And what’s wrong with that?  
VENUS: What’s wrong with that!  
VENUS: For god’s sake are you not scared to go alone there while there might be an impostor out here!  
JUPITER: Venus don’t you tell me you believe in impostors?  
VENUS: Maybe just a little bit.  
JUPITER: How are you scared to go there alone with lights, but not scared to go there in complete darkness?  
VENUS: Well the darkness option includes that I go with you two.  
VENUS: It’s not scary if I get to hold your hands.  
NEPTUNE: I never said you could hold my hand.  
VENUS: Please don’t be so cruel!  
VENUS: But...  
VENUS: Anyway.  
VENUS: Is there anything else we can do?  
VENUS: Like there has to be something else we can do.  
VENUS: Was my plan really that bad?  
JUPITER: Yes, it was.  
JUPITER: Look Venus, I know it’s scary to go there alone, but we have to do this.  
NEPTUNE: Besides everyone knows there’s only the three of us in this ship and impostors take over pre existing crewmembers.  
NEPTUNE: So you either go there alone in hypothetical safety.  
NEPTUNE: Or stay here with me.  
NEPTUNE: What if I am an impostor Venus?  
NEPTUNE: What if I GOT you.  
JUPITER: Yeah Venus have you stopped to think about the dangers of being got?  
JUPITER: Anyway I think this is all stupid.  
JUPITER: I’m fine either way.  
VENUS: Hm…  
VENUS: Ok.  
VENUS: I will try to be brave.  
NEPTUNE: Nice.  
NEPTUNE: So, who’s staying with me?

  


♆ + ♃

  


♆ + ♀

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> initially i was thinking of making every single option you can choose, but that would be a bit too much, also all the alternative endings would be really sad, so comment below which route would you like to see! - eva
> 
> hiii i'm evas gf, i helped write the intro & proofread stuff - bb


End file.
